Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 71 - Sakura and the card's sacrifice
by KaadiPatta
Summary: Syaoran gives Sakura his little black teddy. Sakura stays up all night making a pink teddy for him. But when and how does she give it to him? This is a short fanfic about the series of events on how Sakura gave Syaoran the teddy. Enjoy!


While Sakura looks cheerful while having dinner with her otto-san and onie-chan, she's merely putting on a brave face. It's been a long. Her day started with feeling confused about her feeling towards her dear friend, Syaoran-kun. Her best friend calls to tell her that Syaoran-kun is going away to Hong Kong in a couple hours. She realizes that what she feels for him is so much more than friendship and, in the process, creates a new Sakura Card. Flyes to the airport to tell him that she loves him back, but couldn't muster the strength to say it out loud. All she could do, was accept the teddy Syaoran made for her. And, now, she's pretending like everything is fine while having dinner with her family. Because, Syaoran-kun is gone, and there's nothing she can do about it.

It's 10:30 on a Sunday night. "Sakura-san, it's really late, please go to bed soon so you can get to school on time tomorrow," otto-san reminds her. When she gets to her bedroom, she finds Kero-chan fast asleep on her bed, dreaming of choco-cake. Sakura chuckles to herself and turns to her desk. "The teddy that Syaoran-kun gave me," she thinks to herself. Sighing, she kneels against her desk, head buried in her arms on the tabletop, staring at the little black teddy.

"I don't understand when, I don't understand how, but I am in love with Syaoran-kun. He is my number one person. But . . . I couldn't tell him. And, now he's gone and I don't know when I'll get to see him again." She thinks to herself with glistening eyes.

"Syaoran-kun"

Just then, she notices a bright light emanating from her top desk drawer. "Sakura cards?" She thinks as she gets up to open the drawer. She picks up the book and opens the cover. All her cards fly out of the book, shining with the radiance of Sakura's power, circling her. "You're worried about me aren't you? Thank you! But, I'm fine," she says, her heart brimming with warmth. The cards continue to circle her and one after, the cards slowly make their way back into the book. "But, I do wish I could've told him how I felt before he left."

She closes her book and looks up. "Hoe?" There's a card still floating beside her, it didn't go back into the book like the others. She looks at it with a faint smile. "Syaoran-kun's card. It's because of you I could understand my feelings. Thank you." Still holding the book in one hand, she reaches for the mysterious nameless card that she created, completely on her own, that she has no idea how to use.

"Huhh!" . . .

The second she touches the card, memories from the morning flood back into her head. She was at the airport, she told Syaoran-kun how she felt, he told her that he'd be back. She saw a black teddy. She saw a pink teddy. All this was very clear and very hazy at the same time. But how could this be true? None of that happened. But, the vision didn't feel like a dream, it was a real memory, it happened. She knew that it happened. But, when, where and how did it happen?

"It's almost midnight!" She thinks glancing at her alarm clock above her bed. But, sleep is not what she's thinking about right now. She found a way. No, the card showed her the way.

"Card-san, thank you! I know what I have to do. I haven't known you very long, but you've helped me so much. Thank you."

She puts done her book along with all the Sakura cards down on her desk, takes one deep breath looking at the little black teddy and summons her key.

"Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo. Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RELEASE!"

She picks up a Sakura card and thinks to herself holding the card close to her lips, "card-san, please do your best for me. Please let me have the strength after this. . . Okay, here we go!"

"Help me turn my memory back into reality, turn back the clock, a full 24 hours! TIME!"

* * *

"SAKURA!" Her powerful magic awoke Kero-chan. He finds her unconscious on the floor. "What happened!? Did something happen? Hey, why are you using your magic? I tho…."

Strong that she is, she wakes up and stands. Kero-chan continues questioning, but Sakura pays no attention to him. She is staring at her desk. "It's gone!" The teddy, that Syaoran-kun gave her at the airport, it's not sitting at her desk anymore. She picks up her book and flips through all her cards. "I see, you're gone too." She says holding all her cards close to her heart. "Thank you, card-san. You gave me another chance. I don't know if I'll ever be able to recreate you, but I promise that I won't let this chance go to waste."

What the nameless card helped Sakura realize was that she could see Syaoran-kun again. She could tell him how she felt. All she needed to do, was to turn back the time to the previous day. The consequences? It negates everything that happened the past 24 hours. It means, she's not received the bear from Syaoran yet. And, it means she hasn't created the nameless yet. And, so, it ceases to exist.

"SAKURA! You're scaring me! What's wrong? Why did you turn back the time?" Kero could finally get her attention.

"I have to make something. I have to tell him how I feel!" She says while taking out her sewing kit. "I have 9 hours. I'm sure if I stay up all night I can make it before Syaoran-kun's flight leaves"

All Kero-chan can do is smile. "Creating a new card from nothing. Turning the time a full 24 hours. Your powers really have grown, Sakura." He thinks to himself.

"Sakura, if you're going to do this, I'm going to be there for you and help you with it!"

"Thank you, Kero-chan. But, this is something I have to do myself."

"I understand. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you need anything. Anything at all!" He says, patting her head.

* * *

*Knock - knock*

"Huhh? Onnie-chan? It's 2:45 in the morning! Oh no, he's going to yell at me for being up this late? What should I do?"

"May I come in?" She hears a warm and friendly voice say.

"Yukito-san!" She exclaims as the door opens with Yukito smiling.

* * *

"Thank you for the snack." Yukito had noticed light emanating from Sakura's room and decided to bring her a midnight snack.

"No, it's no problem. Toya made these, I'm just delivering them. But, may I ask why you're up so late, Sakura-chan?"

"There is something that I have to make by 9 AM tomorrow."

"Is it a teddy bear?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to give it to someone?"

"Yes!"

"So, you found them? The person you love the most?"

"Yes!"

"I'm glad. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes!"

"Will you formally introduce me to them again?"

"That might not be possible," she says with glistening eyes, "he's going . . . somewhere far away."

"But, it's not like you'll never see each other again right? Even if you're apart, you'll get to meet them again. If you want to see that person again, and they want to see you again too, it'll be okay. You'll definitely meet them again."

"Thank you, Yukito-san!" She says, with all hopes reassured.

* * *

"It's done!" Sakura exclaims out loud proudly as she looks at her pretty pink, winged creation as the sun shines brightly outside. And, right on time, as she hears her the phone ring and knows exactly who that is. She runs downstairs, greeting her father who's busy sweeping the floor on her way to the phone.

"Hello!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'm at my choir competition and I heard from Terada-sensei who came to cheer us on, that Li-kun is going back to Hong Kong on an 11 o'clock flight. He's going to be starting school there. . . "

"I understand"

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice doubtful. Is her friend alright? How is she taking this news?

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. You've always been there for me, no matter what happens. Thank you."

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay with this?"

"Not really. While I don't want Syaoran-kun to go away, I can't do anything about that. But, there is something I can do. I have to go now. I have to go to the airport."

"Right. . . Sakura-chan! Everything will..."

"Be alright!"

* * *

It's been a long two days for Sakura. She created a new Sakura card, used the Time card to turn a whole day back, stayed up all night to make a teddy for her the person she likes the most. She's exhausted. Her powers growing weaker. But, now is not the time to stop. Magic's the only way she can get to the airport fast enough. "I'm almost there", she tells herself, clutching a paper bag tightly. She has to see him. She has to tell him how she feels. Or, the card's sacrifice would be for nothing.

Approaching the airport meeting point, she notices a familiar silhouette.

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

Just like the first time, he' facing his back towards her. But, unlike that time, he doesn't turn around to her calling. With his back facing her, he says "You surprised me, you know. I didn't expect to wake up in Tomoeda again today. But, I shouldn't be surprised that turned the time a whole 24 hours. You've grown stronger than I could've ever imagined. . . You'll be alright on your own."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! The only reason I was able to collect the cards and transform them into Sakura cards was because you were always there for me! And, that's not the only reason why I need you!"

Syaoran smiled and turned around. And unlike the first time, he was holding the little black teddy in his arms. "Thank you. . . Thank you for turning back the time so I could see you again." He walked towards Sakura and holding the bear close to him. "I made this a few months ago. Then, I was confused and didn't understand why I kept seeing your face every time I looked at this teddy. But, now I know. It's because you're the person I like the most. And, I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry that I put you in this position. I just wanted you to know how I feel. But, I don't expect an answer. All I want is you to be happy."

"Can I have that bear?" Sakura asks with her warmest smile.

Syaoran holds out the teddy and Sakura gently accepts it from him with both her hands. "I have something for you too!"

"For me?"

Sakura reaches into her bag and pulls out the winged pink teddy she stayed up all night creating. "This is for Syaoran-kun. I made this to thank you for everything you've done for me. For saving me all those times, for helping me gather the cards and turn them into Sakura cards. For showing me how to be hardworking and get stronger. . . But . . . most of all . . . I made this . . . to tell you . . . that the person I like the most . . . is . . . Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran just stood there, a little surprised. "I'm the person she likes the most? That's why she turned back the time . . . so, she could tell me"

"Umm . . . will you take the teddy?"

"YES!" He says blushing, not realizing he stood motionless for about a minute. He reaches out with both his hands and takes the winged teddy from her. "Can I . . . Umm . . . Ahhh . . . Never mind." He says blushing.

"What is it?"

His face now completely red, he turns sideways unable to face her directly, he asks in a barely audible voice, "Can I . . . name this teddy . . . Sakura?"

"YES!" she says overjoyed. "Can I name your teddy Syaoran?"

He looks at her with his gentle eyes, "It'll make me very happy if you do."

"Syaoran-sama, it's time to go." Wei reminds him.

"This is it then. This is goodbye for now" Syaoran says with a heavy heart knowing that he can't stay. "Please don't use the Time card to turn back the time again! Umm . . . not because I don't want to see you again, but it'll . . . Umm . . . I mean . . ."

"I understand. I wanted to tell you how I felt before you left. And, this was the only way. But, I promise, I won't worry you again."

After one final deep breath, Syaoran turned around to walk towards the gate. Sakura stood glued to her spot clutching the Syaoran teddy close to her heart, watching Syaoran slowly disappearing in the escalator.

"I'LL COME BACK TO TOMOEDA ONCE I FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO DO IN HONG KONG. WILL YOU WAIT FOR ME?" He yelled, still disappearing.

"I WILL!" She shouted back, running towards the escalator, Syaoran now completely gone.

"I'll wait for you forever. You're the person I love the most"

* * *

*AND CLEAR CARD BEGINS*


End file.
